deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge/@comment-26203237-20151215074031/@comment-29913644-20170918031326
Argument Set #3: >Terumi's speeds misconceptions...and your statement supporting that This statement was pointless, considering Ragna has a feat that puts him at Relativistic reactions/combat anyways. Reacting to Take-Mikazuchi's lasers. >Again...AGAIN!!! what version of Dante did this battle you've used?!! If you used the Unlimited Ragna for this battle please be fair and use Super Dante or Sparda Dante for godsake!! What more could you want?! Dante and Ragna both got two transformations (DT and Majin for Dante, Blood Kain IDEA and Unlimited for Ragna)!! If anything, you're 'the one who's not making the fight fair by adding in a bonus costume that isn't even canon to the story (yes, Unlimited Mode is canon. He's used it against Hazama in CS, and Take-Mikazuchi in CP). ...oh, wait. If Dante gets Super Dante, Ragna gets the Azure Flame Grimoire, which he used in Centralfiction to create an entirely new reality. Since you've completely overblown Mundus's pocket realm creation feat, then I can say that Ragna can use the Azure Flame Grimoire to erase Dante from existence via hax. ''>Another Misconception!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...and your statement supporting that Well, I can safely say that "massive pain threshold" is a bit of a misinterpretation. But Ragna still has high willpower, which he's displayed multiple times in the series. >Yeah... except that it doesn't even kill Hakumen, Jin, Noel, Relius, Bang, Azrael, and Rachel which is pretty much more powerful than Him. Unless you're willing to deny the fact that Ragna killed Yuuki Terumi with the Blood-Scythe, despite the video above '''clearly showing Terumi dying to it, then the Blood-Scythe can definitely kill Dante. If the Blood-Scythe was able to kill Yuuki Terumi, then it can definitely kill Dante. The Blood-Scythe only never killed the people you mentioned because Ragna refused to kill them with it, given his no kill policy...which he broke when he killed Terumi. >Also, did you know Majin Form? Also, did you know Idea Engine? Azure Flame Grimoire? >Unless who've written this thing didn't know that the Royal Guard is not directed at DT, and Royal Guard have the ability called Dreadnaught, and the Royal Guard can block even Saviour's Charged Beam (check DMC4 Savior royal guard block), then it will even dwarf Take Mikazuchi in one go. Yes, because the featless Savior is clearly more powerful than the country level Take Mikazuchi or the large planet level Black Beast. *Sarcasm* Ragna has fought beings with higher power than the Savior, so he can just outlast Royal Guard. >First he is the new Hulk, now he's even Naruto? Also, any willpower is a naught when your enemy can slice your head clean when the time's stopped, right? Oh, so Ragna doesn't have high willpower, despite the games clearly showing that he has that on multiple occasions? Stop accusing the author of assuming Ragna is the Hulk or Naruto, please. Oh, and thanks to Centralfiction, Ragna is more durable, thanks to him tanking hits from a fully serious Terumi. All the Bangle's gonna do is delay the inevitable, since Dante has to get past Ragna's durability.